


The Essence of a Name

by necromancy_enthusiast



Series: Necromancy's Custom MU Kaede [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ignatius wonders why he has such an unusual middle name. Little does he know how much it really means, and the importance of the man who inspired it.<br/>*AU where there are no Deeprealms and the kids grow up under normal circumstances with their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Essence of a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about 10-15 years after the end of Fire Emblem: Conquest, and will have spoilers for the ending.

“Papa, how come I have a Hoshidan middle name?” Ignatius asked his father. Benny looked from Kana, who was cradled in his arms and ready to be put down for his nap, to his elder son.

“Why do you ask?” Benny replied. Ignatius looked away and fidgeted with the good luck charm he wore as a necklace.

“Well, it's just...When I was playing with some other kids, we started telling each other our middle names, and when I said mine, they said it sounded funny,” Ignatius said.

“You're half Hoshidan. Kana's name is Hoshidan,” Benny said.

“I know but...Kana's middle name makes sense since his first name is Hoshidan too. Kana Takumi sounds alright. But...” Ignatius trailed off, not really sure how to word what he wanted to say next. “Ignatius Ryoma sounds weird.”

“You liked it fine before.” Benny said.

“I just...Why's that my middle name?” Ignatius asked.

 

Benny sighed and smiled, gently placing Kana in his crib and sitting down on a stool next to it, motioning for Ignatius to sit on his lap, which he did.

“Do you remember why we have family in Hoshido, Ignatius?”

“Because mom was taken from them and raised by her Nohrian family?”

“Right. And you know how you have two Hoshidan aunts?”

“Yeah, they're always really nice.”

“Well, you have Hoshidan uncles, too.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“How come I've never met them?” Ignatius asked in earnest. Benny sighed, trying to figure out how to word it sensitively.

“They passed away during the war.”

“Oh...” Ignatius said, looking a bit downtrodden from the revelation.

“Their names were Ryoma and Takumi.”

“Really? You mean we're named after them?” Ignatius' eyes lit up a tiny bit.

“Your mother didn't get to know them for very long, but she loved them very much.”

“What were they like?” Ignatius asked.

“I didn't really meet them. But the way your mother talked about them, she admired them both.”

“How did they...” Ignatius paused, somewhat nervous to ask. “Die?”

Benny sighed thoughtfully, trying to think of how best to explain it in a way appropriate for a young boy.

“Takumi was being used. He died fighting the Nohrian army,” he finally answered succinctly.

“Used by who?” Ignatius asked without missing a beat.

“We don't know, but they turned him against your mother after she made peace.” Benny decided that it would be best to change the subject before Ignatius got more curious. “Ryoma fought your mother in a duel. She won, but didn't want to kill him. Garon, the King before your Uncle, wouldn't have it. So Ryoma sacrificed himself to protect her.” Ignatius stared at his father, wide-eyed.

“But that-that's not fair! Why would Garon do something like that?” Ignatius said. “It would be like me fighting Kana, or cousin Siegbert or Forrest! I could never do that!”

“Your mother is very strong. Ryoma trusted her to bring peace, and she did.”

“But why did he have to die?” Ignatius asked, looking somewhat distraught.

“Sometimes bad things happen that we can't control. Your mother wanted to honor her brothers...So that's why she gave you their names.”

“Mom is so brave and strong...” Ignatius said in awe. Benny chuckled lightly.

“She really is.”

“And-And so was Uncle Ryoma. If mom named me after him, I have to do my best to live up to his name and make her proud,” Ignatius continued. Benny laughed again and hugged him.

“Ignatius, we're already prouder of you than you'd know.”

 

Just then, father and son heard a door open a few rooms away.

“Hello? Anybody home?” came a familiar voice.

“Mom!” Ignatius called out, jumping off of his father's lap and running out of the room. Benny followed slowly, greeted by the sight of his wife at the door and Ignatius hugging her tightly. “Mom, I missed you so much!” he said.

“I missed you too, sweetie,” she said, holding her son tight.

“You were gone forever,” Ignatius said.

“It was only a few days. I had to help Uncle Xander with some foreign diplomats. They weren't being very friendly,” she said, her gaze moving from her son to her husband as she walked over to greet him.

“I missed you so much, Benny,” she said, hugging him.

“Me too,” he replied, smiling and returning the hug.

“Mom, papa told me about Uncle Ryoma,” Ignatius said. “I promise I'll do my best to live up to his name.” His mother turned to look at her son in surprise, but slowly, she began to smile.

“Oh Ignatius, I'm sure he'd be proud to share his name with you if he met you,” she said.

“Really?”

“Really.”


End file.
